A common problem associated with electric food processors, or blenders, is the noise generated when the food processor is running. The amount of noise generated by these devices is a result of both the blending taking place within the container of the blender, often involving the crushing of ice, as well as the noise vibrations that are generated by the electric motor of the blender. The noise levels generated by the food processor are particularly troublesome in commercial settings such as restaurants, food stands, and coffee shops, especially where the food processor is positioned near a customer service counter.
Enclosures are often provided for food processors to isolate the container and reduce the noise levels during operation. Such enclosures are well known in the art such as that shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D427,016. These enclosures are designed to muffle the noise of the food processor during operation. Most enclosures are formed of two components, that is, a main body and a cover. The cover is usually hingedly attached to the main body of the enclosure which is attached to the base of the blender. The main body of the enclosure may secured to the base by a number of methods known in the art, such as, for example, by tongue and groove attachment, mechanical fasteners, or by magnetic means such as that disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/135,480. The base includes an electric motor and a control module which allows a user to start, stop, and adjust the speed of the food processor. When the container of the blender is positioned on the base, it may be accessed by pivoting the enclosure cover relative to its main body.
In many cases, conventional enclosures provide less than desired results in suppressing the noise levels of the food processor. The underperformance of the enclosure can be contributed at least, in part, to an ineffective seal between the main body and the cover of the enclosure. The lack of an effective seal allows noise to escape the enclosure, while also allowing the cover to vibrate against the main body, potentially creating an additional source of noise. These vibrations are transferred from the electric motor in the base member of the food processor to the base member, and then to the main body of the enclosure.
Thus, the need exists for a food processor having an enclosure which is effective at significantly reducing noise levels created by operation of the food processor.